Object-oriented programming methodologies are rapidly replacing the procedure-oriented monolithic application development that was prevalent a decade ago. In current application program development frameworks, the exposed functionality is static in nature in that a fixed and inherent set of exposed properties and methods are employed by the application components. Existing extension mechanisms require that extensions be provided via fixed properties, methods, and general framework updates at compile or design time. Such current systems fail to provide a dynamically upgradeable or otherwise extensible application program framework encompassing both user interface and application logic (i.e., core infrastructure) components.
For these reasons, a dynamically extensible application program framework having messaging and notification routing is desired to address one or more of these and other disadvantages.